


Worth the Wait

by spyoflove



Category: Otome, enchanted in the moonlight, voltage - Fandom
Genre: Ayakashi, F/M, Okami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!





	Worth the Wait

The slurps and smacks of the ravenous ayakashi echoed through the dining room, spurring on Samon as he ran to and from the nearby kitchen, platters in tow. Carrying trayfuls of steaming rice, salted fish, and pungent natto, the dutiful house spirit quickly removed his hands from the dishes once placed on the table lest they too be consumed by the insatiable demons that attacked their repast with relish. Chopsticks flew through the air and fought for dominance in a battle for breakfast that left little doubt in Samon’s mind as to why his housemates were the highest warriors of their clans – none more so than Kyoga.

Swallowing his food nearly whole, the shaggy haired okami shoved his chopsticks between his full lips at a rapid pace, leaving little time for taste. Any other morning Samon would have taken pride in the number of plates the wolf had emptied were it not for the faraway look in his eyes as he consumed his food with hardly a chew. Normally, the laid-back okami would take his time while eating to enjoy the flavors and good conversation, but the volume and speed at which Kyoga wolfed down his breakfast made Samon wonder which one of his voracious appetites the ayakashi was really trying to fill.

“So today I thought we could go to the park for a while since the weather is so nice,” Shinra chattered cheerfully to Kyoga over his bowl of miso soup. “What do you think?”

“Sounds good,” Kyoga murmured between mouthfuls of omurice, his ochre eyes darting to and from the young oni across from him to the doorway through which you would soon be entering to join everyone for the morning meal.

“And then I thought we could go to the market, maybe pick up some fish for dinner,” Shinra suggested, his smile disappearing at the oblivious expression on the okami’s face.

“Mm-hm,” Kyoga replied with a swallow of his jasmine tea, his eyes no longer falling on Shinra but fixedly aimed at the doorway.

“And then I thought we could adopt a cat,” Shinra said, learning over the table to peer at Kyoga’s face.

“Yeah, sure,” Kyoga nodded, his ever watchful eyes unwavering from the doorway.

Shinra crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. “I knew it! Kyoga! You are totally not listening to me!”

“What?” Startled out of his reverie Kyoga glanced back at Shinra. “No, I’m listening…”

“Oh yeah? Since when do you like cats?” Shinra huffed. “Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean you can ignore me! I’m a well-respected leader of my clan too, you know!”

“Sorry, I guess my mind was on other things,” Kyoga replied half-heartedly, his eyes trailing back to the doorway once again.

“You really need to focus your concentration,” Chikage’s cold voice was like a bucket of ice water doused on Kyoga’s head. “You can’t be on your guard against enemies if your mind is somewhere else.”

“Not so much somewhere else as someone else,” Yukinojo smiled meaningfully. “I think we all know with whom his thoughts are right now.”

Kyoga’s cheeks reddened under the pointed glances of the other ayakashi. Despite being chosen to protect you from enemy demons seeking your special power in exchange for becoming his mate, the okami’s only claim of your body thus far had been through the mark he had placed on the back of your neck to ward evil away. Indeed, part of why you had selected Kyoga over the others was because of his promise to let you decide if and when you would physically consummate the agreement you had made with him, an oath he had held to both faithfully…and painfully. Your energy was a virtual aphrodisiac to all ayakashi, and with every passing day his tenuous hold on his will power lessened as did the patience of the other demons who wondered at their friend’s ability to sleep by your side without losing all self-control, when just standing next to you invigorated them like the rays of the sun on a bleak winter’s day.

“Tch,” Miyabi smirked. “Never thought I’d see the day when Kyoga would turn into a puppy over a girl.”

Kyoga’s brow furrowed at the fox. “She’s not just any girl and you know it.”

“A girl’s a girl as far as I’m concerned. And the best way to get a girl out of your system is to get into hers if you know what I mean.” Miyabi raised an inari to his lips with an elegant hand, his sharp teeth tearing open the tender tofu with his first bite. “Just take what you want and be done with it.”

“Perhaps that’s how they do things in the Kitsune Clan,” Kyoga glared at Miyabi, “But that is not the way of the Okami. A male does nothing without the female’s consent.”

“Suit yourself,” Miyabi shrugged between chews. “Personally, I enjoy watching you squirm. But if you don’t make your move soon don’t be surprised if another ayakashi steals her from right under your nose because you took too long to put the final seal on the deal.”

Kyoga’s ochre eyes narrowed, a low warning rumble echoing in his chest. Miyabi chuckled.

Sensing the mood, Samon took the opportunity to pour Kyoga another cup of tea. “Don’t listen to him,” the house spirit whispered in his ear. “The okami way is also the human way. In fact, there are laws….” the house spirit began, stopping at the look on the wolf’s face. “Kyoga?”

But Kyoga was no longer listening to the conversation.

His nose itched; something was off. A scent, faint yet heady danced upon the air, caressing and stirring the inner beast that paced within him, weary of being confined in his weaker human form. It was a maddening fragrance that skimmed the surface of his senses, the lighter notes hinting at the deeper, fuller, richer flavor he instinctually knew was layered beneath. Even more vexing was the way the scent threaded its way from his nose, through his blood and straight to his crotch – an area that had been craving relief in your body but with no fulfillment in sight. What in this unfamiliar world was this appetizing aroma?

The delectable scent was growing stronger, and his mouth began to water, his tongue thickening in anticipation of savoring whatever it was that his inner beast was growing hungry for. He swallowed and took in a deep breath, forcing down his wolf. He was well aware of what would happen if he released his ayakashi side, and he had made a promise that he would not force you into a physical relationship if you were not ready. A foolish bargain he had to admit, for he had no idea at the time he made it just how intensely his okami would thirst for you, and the magnitude of the force of will he would have to impose to keep it caged.

Then he heard it; the sound. His ears pricked, and his pupils dilated and darkened. It was a sound he knew very well. He had heard it time and again when he had caressed, kissed, and licked the sensitive area by your heart in his weaker moments, when the lure of your skin and soul, more intoxicating than wine and more addicting than opiates, filled him with a potent rush of pleasure and power. Yes, your whimper of desire was so deeply imprinted on him that he would know it all the way up to heaven and all the way down to hell.

He heard the whimper again, the scent deepening. And suddenly he knew what it was he had been smelling all this time.

Your arousal.

He growled, a deep, guttural sound filled with frustration and fury that rattled the windows and stunned his fellow ayakashi who stared at him in shock from around the table.

“Who on this damned earth is pleasuring my woman?”

————————————————————–

You covered your mouth with your free hand in an attempt to stifle your moans, your other busy between your legs underneath the heavy comforter of your bed, seeking relief. Quickly, your fingers danced over your throbbing clit, stroking it in all the ways that usually brought you to a quick climax, running every single sexual fantasy that had driven you over the edge before through your racing mind. You tried to work quickly, knowing that the longer you took, the more ribbing you’d endure from your housemates at how late you arrived at the breakfast table. But no matter how deeply your fingers delved into your dripping core, no matter how skillfully you teased your sensitive nub to its hardened peak, it was no use – your orgasm hung frustratingly out of your reach.

The truth was, nothing felt nearly as good as the way Kyoga touched you, and your own hands paled in comparison to his. Though you had not fully opened your body to him, sleeping by his side every night often led to other kinds of fervid physical contact. From the incandescent glow in his tawny eyes to the low, rich rumble in his throat, you could see how powerfully your energy drew him to you like a moth to a flame. However, what surprised you even more was the way his own energy had a similar effect on you, causing just the lightest of touches from him to set your senses on fire. Lying next to him in the dark, the beat of his heart thumping against your back, the pads of his fingertips swirling over your sensitive skin beneath your nightgown, his lips trailing kisses between the valley of your breasts, the long bouts of fruitless foreplay ended in many, many nights of ragged breathing and dreamless sleep.

Last night had been no different, and for the first time you cursed how well Kyoga kept his side of the bargain. Initially it had been a relief to know you wouldn’t be forced to have sex with a supernatural creature you had just met. But as time passed and you got to know the man behind the okami, you soon fell in love with his quiet strength, quirky humor, and kind heart. Between the sweet days and sensual nights you were now ready to move to the next step with him physically, which presented a new problem – how to tell him. What did one exactly say in this situation? “Hey Kyoga, I’m totally ready to ride your baloney pony now!”?

Far too embarrassing.

Until you could solve the problem of how to tell him, you decided to solve the other problem of your body’s heightened state. Perhaps after letting out your sexual frustration you would be able to think of an appropriate way to let him know of your readiness. Too bad your body wouldn’t cooperate.

With a frustrated sigh, you admitted defeat. Sitting up, you flung back your comforter to get out of bed when you saw the door to your bedroom suddenly burst open with none other than Kyoga himself rushing in and slamming it closed behind.

“Kyoga!” you cried out in shock, clutching the comforter against your chest as you watched him pace the length and breadth of your bedroom, eyes narrowed and nose twitching. “What in the world are you doing?!”

“Only one scent in this room,” he murmured to himself. “So that means…” His dark eyes fell on you, pupils dilating.

“Um, Kyoga?” you faltered, the heat rising in your cheeks as you watched him stalk towards your bed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Your stomach sunk along with the dip in the mattress from his weight as he lowered himself next to you, burying his face in the crook of your neck. His hot breath whispered along your skin, alighting a trail of goosebumps that shivered over your shoulder, down your arm, and straight to your hand – the same one you had been pleasuring yourself with moments before. Torturously, his nose assiduously followed that trail, sniffing thoroughly over every inch of your skin before stopping at your fingertips with a growl.

Flustered, heat kindled in your cheeks at his discovery of the real reason you had yet to appear at the breakfast table, then ignited into a full blaze as he grabbed your wrist, raised your hand to his mouth, and began to lick your fingers like a starving man.

You gasped at the scratchy feel of his raspy tongue gliding along your digits as it slid and swirled over your fingertips, its length and heat causing your nipples to harden at the thought of it devouring them as well. Hungrily, he lapped the length of your fingers before sucking them into his mouth, his pointed canines grazing them ever so deliciously, sending a new wave of wetness between your legs. His nose twitched at the scent of your fresh cream and he released your hand with a whine, gently pushing you back into the bed where he pressed his forehead into your own.

“Why?” he panted, eyes clenched shut. “If you want pleasure, why won’t you ask me? I love and want you so much and I’ve been waiting for so long…”

Your heart twisted at the anguish in his voice. “I was embarrassed…I didn’t know how to say it and I was hoping you’d make the first move so I wouldn’t have to…”

His eyes flashed open and stared into your own, and you could see the preternatural glow that flickered inside, a symbol that his okami was beginning to awaken. “I made a promise to you. I will not take you unless you tell me.”

“But…” you whimpered at the feel of his hardness pressing into your thigh as he shifted his weight against you. “I don’t know how…”

“Tell me you want me,” he groaned, clenching the sheets on either side of you to keep his hands from tearing your nightgown away from your pliant body. “You must tell me.”

“Uh…”

“You have to say it.”

“Kyoga…”

“Tell me.” An order. A supplication.

You couldn’t deny each other anymore. Thrusting your pride aside, you said the words he had craved to hear for far too long. “I…I want you Kyoga! Please, make me yours.”

For a moment he almost didn’t believe what he heard, but the look of desire on your face confirmed it. His eyes lit up and in an instant he melded his lips against yours, his tongue sliding deep into your mouth, wet and rough. The rumble in his chest from his triumphant growl shook your own, your heart thumping wildly as you heard the fabric of your nightgown rip apart easily underneath his sharp fingernails, his own robes falling away soon after. Breaking the kiss, he raised himself up to drink in the sight of you, running a lone finger down your chest and over your rounded tummy, an opportunity you took advantage of to run your own hands along his smooth, chiseled abdomen that trembled underneath your touch. He gasped.

“I want to take my time,” he pleaded, arresting one of your hands and bringing it to his mouth to tenderly kiss your fingertips, “but I’ve waited so long I don’t know if I can…please forgive me if I lose control.”

You gazed at him with complete faith under heavy-lidded eyes. “I trust you.”

With a groan he leaned forward to lick the pulse at the base of your neck before trailing his tongue down and over to your breast, stopping before reaching your nipple to take several deep breaths. His eyes were closed in concentration, beads of sweat rippling over his forehead as he fought for control over his okami that hungered for dominance. His warm, moist pants against your breast caused your nipple to pebble, making it even more sensitive when he finally opened his mouth to draw it inside, suckling and tasting it between his teeth. Your back arched into his touch as slowly teased the hard nub between his lips, releasing it with a pop before rooting towards the other to administer the same torture.

“Kyoga!” you cried out, running your fingers through his dark, shaggy hair as he left a parting nip on your breast before sliding himself down between your legs where he carefully hooked your knees over his shoulders.

“I’m finally going to get to taste you,” he murmured with a grin, his hot breath blowing a gentle caress over your dripping sex, causing your hips to jerk from the sensation. With a low chuckle, he placed a hand on your lower stomach to hold you down as his long tongue slid between your plump lips, swallowing your cream in gluttinous gulps. The feel of his coarse tongue swirling over your clit sent starbursts of pleasure to your eyes, the erotic combination of its rough texture with your silky wetness almost sending you over the edge. Suddenly, you felt his sharp teeth graze against your swollen nub and you let out a small whimper of pain.

“Ahh, sorry, my canines descended,” he groaned. “You just taste so damn good I’m having trouble holding in my okami. Here let me make it up to you…”

Placing his mouth back on your molten core he thrust his impossibly long tongue into your wet channel, exploring more deeply than you ever thought possible. Your thighs trembled over his shoulders as he thrust his tongue in and out at a rapid pace, his calloused fingertips flicking against your sensitive pearl in a rapid tattoo. The pleasure was overwhelming, and with a cry you bucked against his mouth as you came, the tantalizing burst of your flavor on his tongue almost sending him over the edge as well.

Carefully, he placed your shaking legs back down on the bed, raising himself up to plant a tender kiss on your lips before rolling you onto your stomach. Dimly, you were aware of him placing a pillow underneath your hips, a position that raised your butt away from the mattress and at the perfect angle for his entry.

“Kyoga?” you mumbled, still in a foggy haze as you felt the bulbous head of his cock brush up against your entrance.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he murmured against your ear. “Your legs are tired. This way will be more comfortable to you, I promise.”

You nodded your assent and you felt his hardness throb against your opening in anticipation. Gripping his pulsing member, he slowly coaxed himself into your dripping core, your tight walls squeezing him so snugly that he almost blacked out from the intense pleasure. Moaning at his gradual, careful entry, you let out a cry as he hit bottom, a moment at which he paused to revel in your depths. Then, leaning forward, he began to pump you deliciously, enjoying the softness of your buttocks against his hips with every plunge. Bracing his hands on either side of you, he nuzzled your neck, his fully descended canines lightly scratching it as his thrusts became harder and more insistent. As if to make up for the sharpness of his teeth, he crooked a hand around your body to fondle your breast, rolling your nipple between his slender fingers. You keened into his touch, your desire climbing again as he plowed your channel thoroughly and completely, lost in the sensation of your bodies and souls melding into one.

“Ahh, damn baby, I can’t make this last any longer,” Kyoga groaned through gritted teeth. “Brace yourself.”

Suddenly, you felt something unfurl deep inside your body. It was as if his cock were becoming even bigger and harder, if it were humanly possible – except he wasn’t human. Whatever it was, the thick, stiff knot hit right against your g-spot, and your orgasm hit you like a shockwave, the reverberations bringing him to the brink, his teeth sinking into the back of your neck as his hot seed jetted into your womb, filling you over and over again as your sex wrung every last drop of life from his stiff, pulsing member.

You collapsed into the mattress with a sigh as he gently rolled you onto your side along with him, his cock still fully sheathed within you. “Are you okay?” he whispered anxiously against your ear, pushing a stray lock of your hair behind it.

“Yes,” you nodded with a shaky, yet happy smile. Just as you moved to turn around in his arms to give him a hug and a kiss, you were shocked to find that the lower half of your body was unable to move, your inner walls firmly locked against his member.

“What in the-! I can’t move! Kyoga!”

With a sheepish look, the okami hugged you from behind, the soft fur of his tail swishing against your calves. “Uh, yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you about that part, I kinda got carried away, haha.”

“That part?! Exactly what part did you forget to tell me??!”

“Well, um, you see, okami males have what we refer to as a, er, tie on our, you know,” he said, a blush rising to his cheeks as he explained. “It only comes out during lovemaking. Once we reach fulfillment it locks the females in place to help aid in conception.”

“Aids in conception?!!” your panic began to rise. “You mean like in having a baby?!”

“Uh, that is why I sought you out, remember?” he gently reminded you. “Although that’s not the only reason I protect you anymore. Would a baby be so bad, though?”

“Well, not really,” you acknowledged, “But just how long are we going to be locked together like this for?”

“It depends,” he shrugged with a yawn, his exertions beginning to make him drowsy. “Sometimes just a few minutes, sometimes up to an hour. Why, does it hurt?”

“No, actually,” you admitted, relaxing into his warm embrace as you felt his breathing begin to slow down. “I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t, like, forever.”

“Haha! The okami wouldn’t have lasted very long as a species if males and females were locked to each other like this forever,” he chuckled sleepily. “Although, I wouldn’t mind being locked to you like this forever.”

His honest and open confession, so like him, warmed your heart. “I guess I wouldn’t mind that either,” you smiled at him over your shoulder. “Besides, you had to wait a long time for me; waiting here with you is only fair.”

“It was worth it,” he grinned at you lazily. “And I would have waited even longer.”

“Really? How long?”

“As long as it took. After all, I love you,” he whispered, leaning over your shoulder to give you a tender kiss.

“I love you too,” you whispered back, snuggling into his arms before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
